


You Suck (as a Valentine)

by pricingham



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9703058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricingham/pseuds/pricingham
Summary: Jughead's planned this date over a month now, but of course Archie had to be late. As always.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabymilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabymilton/gifts).



> this was written as a vday gift for my bf whom I Love @archiead love u  
> also. this is literally the first time I've written for these characters so sorry if it's ooc rip

Jughead stretched, yawning. Ten thirty and Archie still was nowhere to be seen. He texted him again, a quick thing telling him to hurry up.

As if on cue, the bell on top of the door rang and Archie came in, panting. “I am so sorry, Jug. Practice ran late and, Christ, it's raining so bad!,” he whined, sitting down next to him. “Forgive me?”

“I don't know, pal,” Jughead replied as he took a bite from his burger.

“Please, Juggy, c'mon, I'll make it up to you.”

“ _ How _ ?,” he asked, eyeing Archie with a deadpan look.

Archie shrugged and put his arm around Jughead's shoulder. “We could watch a horror movie. One of your faves. How about that… Huh,  _ Shout _ one.”

“What  _ Shout _ one, Arch?”

“Not  _ Shout _ …  _ Scream _ ! Ya know, the one with that dude that weirdly looks like your dad. Kinda creepy.”

Jughead's eyes widened. “I know, right!?”

Archie smiled at him, his voice muffled because of how full his mouth was. He kissed his cheek. “So, what do you say?”

“I dunno. Besides an actual  _ good _ Valentine's day horror movie would be  _ My Bloody Valentine _ , not  _ Scream _ .”

“C'mon, Juggy.”

“Will you sing me a song in the rain?”

Archie frowned. “What?”

“I want you to sing me a song in the rain, Arch. One at my choice.”

“Okay, yeah, I can do that,” Archie said, nodding.

“Nine Inch Nails’ Head Like A Hole.”

“...I can't do that, nevermind.”

“ _ Fine _ . How about All Time Low’s Six Feet Under The Stars?”

“Is it less like the screams of the tortured and more like actual music?”

Jughead shrugged, going for another handful of fries. “I s’ppose,” he said, stuffing three fries into his mouth at once.

“Okay, then I can probably do  _ that _ .”

Jughead stick his tongue out before eating the rest of the fries. “You're a dick.”

“Nah, you're just an edgy li’l emo,” Archie said, grinning. He kissed Jughead's cheek again and then his lips when he was done with the snack. “You taste like salt.”

“It's your punishment for not showing up earlier,” Jughead said with a shrug.

“Hey, it's just us, Jug. You don't gotta use your ‘sardonic humor’ to relate to the world.”

Jughead smiled and leaned back against Archie's chest. “Love you, Arch.”

“I love you too, Juggy,” he said, kissing him again. He turned to the counter. “Hey, Pop! Can I get two sundaes?”

“Arch, I'm outta money for today.”

“Oh, don't worry, I'll pay for them,” he said, taking his wallet out of his varsity jacket’s pocket. “Gotta pay for arriving late.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, smiling.

Pop placed both sundaes in front of them and Jughead swiftly stole the cherry from Archie's. He tied the stem in a knot and spit it at Archie smugly. “Lemme guess, that was for getting here late.”

“You got it, Arch,” he said, patting Archie's shoulder. “Thought you were with Betty or something.”

“What, were you jealous?,” Archie teased, taking a spoonful of the sundae.

“Fuck off.”

Archie kissed him and Jughead smiled, kissing him back, his hands playing with the collar of Archie's varsity jacket. He kissed him quick before running his hand through his hair, playing with the bright orange strands. “You're my Juggy.”

Jughead smiled. “Yeah. And you're my Archie.”

Archie grinned and kissed him again, putting his hand to the hair under Jughead's beanie.

**Author's Note:**

> 2 explain the scream line: skeet ulrich plays one of the characters (billy loomis) and he's also gonna play jugs dad so I thought it'd be kinda funny to point it out


End file.
